


Like Bunnies

by CaptainDog



Series: Thorough Enjoyment [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bitty's bunny suit, Butt Plugs, Exhibitionism (very light), Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Partying, Rimming, Sex Toys, Tail Plugs, Teasing, hand wavey hockey shit, jack zimmermann ass appreciation, no other pairings but there's a scene that can be read as bitty/holster, sexy surprises, slight D/s, slight praise kink, so many messes, these dorks love each other and i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDog/pseuds/CaptainDog
Summary: ME: Oh darn.ME: I wanted you to be the first to see my costume!ME: But Tango just barged in, haha.ME: Are you ready? :)JACK L. ZIMMERMANN: Haha.JACK L. ZIMMERMANN: Yeah. :)ME: [sent a photo to Jack. L. Zimmermann]ME: It’s so silly, isn’t it?ME: I just thought it’d be cute.ME: But it might be a bit much!ME: Well?ME: Jack?
Yep, it's another puck bunny costume fic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to the amazing Ngozi, thank u for letting us play in this sandbox.  
> I read the Twitter wrong so this isn't the canon chronology but, uh. Who cares.  
> Not beta'd (although if you're interested, lmk in the comments or shoot me a message on tumblr (@captaindog) because I could really use a regular beta now that I'm writing fic more regularly).  
> [This](http://www.holepunchtoys.com/shop/plugs-duo) is the "accessory set" that Bitty bought.

Bitty gives himself a once-over in the mirror. He’s still not entirely sure about this costume. It’s just...maybe a step too far. But he’s committed now and his confidence is growing. 

 

There’s a soft knock on his door, followed by Lardo’s voice. 

 

“You decent, Bitty?”

 

“As I’m going to get,” Bitty answers with a little laugh. “Come on in.”

 

Lardo steps in, carrying a plastic bag of drugstore Halloween makeup. She’s halfway into her own costume. 

 

“Lookin’ good, brah. All the boys’ eyes are gonna be on you.” 

 

Bitty huffs a laugh and blushes slightly. The thing is, she’s not wrong. Bitty’s not especially vain, but he knows he looks good tonight. And it’s nice to think that he’ll get some attention, even if he’d never act on it. 

 

He sits down in his desk chair as Lardo directs him. He’d attempted his own makeup for his Mrs. Lovett costume last year and that had been a disaster until Lardo had stepped in. She’d been responsible for Jack’s cat makeup as well. Since then, Bitty’s vowed to just go to her for makeup help to avoid the mess. He sits as still as he can, hands curled on his thighs and eyes closed, as Lardo expertly paints his face. She hums as she works. She’s done quickly; it’s not a particularly complex makeup job. 

 

“There ya go. Cute as shit,” she declares. 

 

Bitty opens his eyes and turns to the mirror. It does look good. Clean and simple. He loves it. 

 

“Thanks so much, Lardo. You’re a lifesaver.”

 

“I know.” She carefully packs up the makeup and stands. “I’m gonna go finish getting ready and then help Tango with his costume. See you downstairs, Bits.” She leaves him, closing the door most of the way behind herself. 

 

Since he has time, Bitty decides to get some pre-party selfies and make sure that his costume is 100% perfect. He moves in front of the full length mirror hanging from his closet door and pulls up the hood of his bunny romper. There’s wire in the ears, holding them aloft, though the weight of them keeps them pretty floppy. He adjusts one, setting it at what he considers a cute angle. He tugs the zipper, but it won’t go up any further. It leaves a large vee of his chest exposed. The shorts are...very short. He’s not sure how comfortable he is with them. It’s not as if he’s a stranger to short shorts, but usually only in the summer, and they’re always clearly athletic clothes. These only imply the athleticism that comes with pounding beats or closed bedroom doors. At least he won’t be getting cold; Ransom and Holster have turned the heat up for the benefit of everyone in a skimpy costume. 

 

He starts with a few standard selfies, trying out expressions, and then gets a couple full body ones. He tilts his hips, tests out how wide he can stand, arches his back. He turns and looks over his shoulder, examining his own ass. He’s pretty self-critical about it, but looking at it now, the shorts barely covering his cheeks and the cotton fluff of a tail settled right at his sacrum, he can kind of understand what Jack seems to see in it. He lifts his phone again for a picture. He’s just about to take the photo of himself biting his lip and looking over his shoulder with bedroom eyes, when his door creaks open. 

 

He just about leaps out of his skin. He whirls around, hood falling off, to see Tango in the doorway. 

 

“Is this Lardo’s room?” he asks, even though it’s pretty obviously not. He pauses, looks Bitty over, and then says “Oh my god, you’re a cat!” 

 

Bitty would smack his hand over his face if he wasn’t so worried about messing up his makeup. He’s sure that he’s beet red. He’s not sure whether to correct Tango about his costume ( _ not _ a cat, thank you very much) or the room he’s barged into. He’s saved from making a decision.

 

“I’M DOWN HERE!” Lardo bellows from her room. 

 

“Oh. Sorry.” Tango retreats from the room, leaving Bitty to sigh and sink down onto his bed. He’d really wanted Jack to be the first to see his completed costume (aside from Lardo, of course). Ah well. He picks the best of his selfies to send. It’s a full body shot, Bitty’s hips out at a cocky angle and his lower lip between his teeth. 

 

_ ME: Oh darn. _

_ ME: I wanted you to be the first to see my costume! _

_ ME: But Tango just barged in, haha. _

_ ME: Are you ready? :) _

 

Jack responds quickly. Has he been waiting for this?

 

_ JACK L. ZIMMERMANN: Haha. _

_ JACK L. ZIMMERMANN: Yeah. :) _

 

As he sends the photo, doubt rises in him. It’s not that good, is it? Jack will either be polite, or chirp him for wearing something so slutty. He quickly adds a few comments. 

 

_ ME: It’s so silly, isn’t it? _

_ ME: I just thought it’d be cute. _

_ ME: But it might be a bit much! _

 

He doesn’t get a response right away and frowns. He knows that Jack doesn’t have any obligations just now. He should be at home. And he’d responded so quickly just a minute ago. Worried, he shoots off a couple more texts.

 

_ ME: Well? _

_ ME: Jack? _

 

He waits a couple more minutes, but there’s nothing. Ransom and Holster shout gleefully downstairs as party-goers start to arrive and music pumps through the Haus. If Bitty doesn’t get down there soon, he knows one of the team is going to come drag him out. 

 

He decides to worry about Jack’s response later. He stows his phone and key in his sock and leaves his room, locking up as he goes. There’s a cheer as he comes down the stairs. 

 

“Bitty! Holy shit, look at you!” Holster yells. 

 

“Damn, Bits, that outfit’s got it goin’ on,” Ransom adds. 

 

Bitty blushes but grins at them. Almost immediately, he’s offered a drink, which he accepts. All his other worries can wait; right now is time to party. 

 

He downs his first beer in fifteen minutes. It’s not even enough to get him buzzed, so he helps himself to another. He prefers other drinks to beer, but he’s learned by now that it’s better to stay away from the tub juice. He drinks, chats with the team and friends of the team, and poses for some photos. Holster tries to get the team together for a group photo, but it’s pretty much impossible to gather them all and get them in frame. 

 

Lardo detaches herself from the beer pong table to come over to him. She’s only buzzed, says she’ll go back to dominating the game later. She grabs Bitty’s arm. 

 

“Come dance with me, bro.” 

 

She doesn’t have to ask twice. He grins, downs the rest of his solo cup, and follows her to the cleared space of living room that’s serving as a dance floor. It’s easy to get into the groove. Ransom and Holster have made a playlist for the occasion, a mix of dance pop and Halloween classics. Bitty and Lardo laugh, unselfconscious, as they move to the beat. 

 

When  _ Thriller _ starts, they’re joined by Ransom, Holster, and Farmer, dragging Chowder behind her. They form an out-of-sync clump. Only Bitty and Holster can really manage the choreography, but they’re all enthusiastic (even Chowder, once Farmer convinces him not to be self-conscious). 

 

The crowd that’s accumulated sticks around when the song changes. It’s something with a heavier beat. A few couples around them start grinding up on each other. It makes Bitty wish that he could have Jack here. Not that he’s ever witnessed Jack really dancing, but boy, would he love to grind up against his boyfriend. 

 

He throws his hands in the air and sways his hips. There’s a press of bodies around him and he loves it. He feels warm, the alcohol noticeably hitting him now. It encourages him to dance dirtier. A few moves even earn him cheers from his co-captains. 

 

“Twerk, Bitty, twerk!” someone shouts. 

 

Bitty looks over his shoulder, winks, and sticks out his tongue. He sees Lardo lifting up her phone to take photos, or maybe a video. He’s beyond caring and maybe more drunk than he’d thought.

 

He bends down and shakes his ass, as requested. There are hoots and whistles, Holster’s the loudest among them. He plants his hands on his knees and keeps going. His little cottontail bounces atop his butt like whipped cream on top of Jell-O. He glances back, and sure enough, Lardo’s clearly taking a video. He gives her a wink. When he straightens up, the crowd converges back on him. 

 

“Damn, Bits. Those squats have been paying off!” Ransom exclaims over the music. Bitty grins up at him. His back hits someone large and solid. A glance back tells him it’s Holster. He’s in kind of a Ransom and Holster sandwich, which he doesn’t mind at all. Holster’s hands fall to his waist. They pull him back until he’s pretty much grinding into Holster’s thighs. 

 

The song ends and March and April appear in front of them, dressed like Ghostbusters. They’re both wielding phones and March shouts “Pose, boys!”

 

Bitty detaches himself from Holster to pose properly, but he doesn’t get the chance. Suddenly he’s in the air, yelping. He kicks out instinctively and his arms go around the nearest neck. Turns out, it’s just Holster, grinning toothily as he lifts him. Bitty manages to look at one of the girls with a wide smile before they get bored of being the party photographers. March grabs at Ransom for a dance. 

 

Holster keeps Bitty in his arms for another moment.

 

“Enjoying yourself?” he asks. Bitty nods. “Good. Big kegster shoes to fill.” He lets Bitty down. “Go get some tub juice!”

 

Bitty doesn’t, but he does head for the kitchen to see whether his plate of pumpkin cookies needs re-filling. 

 

He spends the rest of the party doing much of the same, going from dance floor to kitchen to beer pong table to cheer Lardo on. By the time Ransom and Holster start shooing people out of the Haus, he’s very drunk and sleepy. He trudges up the stairs, somehow manages to unlock his door, and barely gets out of his costume before collapsing into bed. He doesn’t even remember the makeup on his face. 

 

+

 

The first thing Bitty does when he wakes up is to wash his face and then frantically try to get the streaks of face paint from his pillow. He only partially succeeds. He showers, dresses, and heads downstairs to make a Haus-sized pot of coffee. As he’s waiting for it to brew, he checks notifications on his phone. 

 

There’s a series of messages from Lardo, which are all photos of him, and one video of him twerking. He blushes hard, grateful that no one else is up yet. Her message is  _ Thought you might want these ;) _ . There’s another photo from April, which is actually decent. Not something that would give his mother a heart attack. He posts that one to Twitter and the group chat. 

 

Lastly, he checks his texts from Jack. 

 

_ JACK L. ZIMMERMANN: Jesus Christ, Bits _

 

Bitty grins. He forwards Lardo’s photos and video to Jack. 

 

_ ME: So you like it? _

 

Jack replies right away. 

 

_ JACK L. ZIMMERMAN: Bring it next time you come to Providence? _

 

_ ME: I can absolutely do that, sugar _

 

+

 

Now that Bitty is fully confident in his bunny costume, assured that it has the intended effect on Jack, Bitty prepares for his trip to Providence with giddy anticipation. He makes sure the costume is clean, of course, even though he’s reasonably sure it won’t stay that way for long. He folds it neatly and tucks it into the bottom of his duffel. 

 

Once he’s packed, Bitty locks his door. He doesn’t want to be interrupted as he finishes getting ready. He kneels and pulls a shoebox from beneath his bed. Inside it is his stash of lube, condoms, and a growing collection of sex toys. He pulls the most recent additions from the box. They came as a package deal and Bitty is eager to show them off. 

 

He wraps the larger twin of the two in a dish towel and adds that to the duffel to enjoy when he gets to Jack’s. The smaller is only about three and a half inches long and one inch thick. It’s something he can discreetly keep in on the train without too much discomfort. It’ll give him a head start when it comes to using the larger plug. 

 

He has to leave soon, so Bitty doesn’t take off his shirt, or even fully remove his pants and boxers. He just shoves them down his legs to bunch at his ankles. He swipes up his bottle of lube, uncaps it, drizzles some of the slick over his fingers. He doesn’t need a lot for a toy this small, especially now that he keeps in practice. He lies back on the bed and spreads his legs as wide as he can with his ankles bound together by his pants. He doesn’t waste time teasing, just works one finger into himself. He bits his lip as he pushes in and out. It feels good, but he wants more (so much more). He lets himself add a second finger, even though he doesn’t really need it. 

 

Bitty sighs when he glances over at his clock radio. He really needs to hurry up. With a muffled moan, he withdraws his fingers. He wipes excess lube on the little plug to slick it up and presses the tip to his hole. It’s easy to slide it in to its flared base. 

 

He feels it shift as he sits up and pulls his bottoms back on and shivers with the sensation. He’s not quite hard, thank god, and doesn’t think the plug is enough to get him there on its own. It’s just going to keep him on the edge of arousal for the duration of his trip. He really hopes that Jack is prepared for this. 

 

He makes sure he’s presentable before leaving his room, bag slung over his shoulder. If his gait is a little strange, nobody he encounters seems to notice. Bitty can’t stop thinking about it, though, and he’s glad he has a hat on to cover his reddening ears. There’s nothing he can do about his flushed cheeks except hope it’s not too obvious. 

 

Normally, Bitty gets bored pretty quickly on his train rides, but this time his brain is pleasantly occupied. As always, he settles in with his music and looks out the window as the train builds up speed. He shifts in his seat and  _ oh. _

 

His cheeks flare red again. The base of his plug presses into the seat through his clothes, which pushes it at an angle inside of him that makes it impossible to think about anything else. He glances around, but the train is far from crowded and none of the other passengers are the least bit interested in him. He slides down in his seat which. Fuck. He has to bite his lip. He closes his eyes, crosses his legs, and tilts his hips just a little. It’s still not quite enough to get him hard. Which is fortunate, because he really doesn’t want to be publicly obscene. But he’s going a little crazy. Lord, this is going to be a long ride. 

 

His legs are stiff and just a little wobbly as he leaves the train and heads for the parking long where Jack is waiting. He can’t get out of his car for fear of being recognized, so Bitty keeps an eye out for the SUV. He finally spots it and hurries across the parking lot. He gets in, throws his duffel in the back seat, and heaves a sigh. Jack gives him an odd look from the driver’s seat. 

 

“You okay, Bit?/”

 

Bitty turns to him and grabs for his hand. 

 

“Yes! Gosh, where are my manners? I didn’t even greet you properly!” He leans over and kisses Jack’s cheek. “Hi, honey. I missed you.”

 

Jack’s concerned expression softens. He squeezes Bitty’s hand. “Me too. I’m glad you’re here. How was the trip?”

 

Bitty’s smiling as he sighs again. “It was so long! I thought I was going to explode with impatience.” 

 

Jack chuckles and puts the car in gear. “We’d better get you home quick, then.” 

 

Bitty catches that Jack says ‘home,’ but chooses not to comment on it. Of course the Providence apartment is  _ Jack’s _ home, but Bitty isn’t quite ready to think too hard about what he considers ‘home’ to be. Or the fact that 45% of his wardrobe is now in a drawer in Jack’s bedroom. 

 

“Hungry?” Jack asks. 

 

Bitty bites back the innuendo he’s so tempted to respond with. Instead, he shrugs. 

 

“I could eat, but it’s not a pressing need.”

 

“I suppose you’ll want to bake something when we get there.”

 

“Eventually. But I’ve got something else on my mind.” The tone of Bitty’s voice is unmistakable. Jack glances over at him with a raised eyebrow. Bitty smirks. “I did bring that thing you asked me to.”

 

Jack looks blank.

 

“You know. From Halloween?”

 

Jack’s expression clears. “You really brought that?”

 

“Of course. You asked me to.” 

 

“Yeah, but...I asked about two weeks ago.” 

 

“Sweetheart, I was not about to miss this chance. I even bought a couple of accessories for the costume.”

 

“Accessories? What kind of accessories?”

 

Bitty just keeps smirking. “You’ll just have to wait and see.”

 

Jack groans. 

 

A few minutes later, Jack pulls into his parking space. Bitty hops out of the car first and snatches his bag from the back seat. 

 

“Want me to carry that?” Jack holds out a hand. 

 

“Nope. I’m taking this straight to the bedroom to change.”

 

Jack laughs. “Whatever you say.” 

 

Jack can only watch as they enter the apartment and Bitty heads right to the bedroom. He’s instructed to wait outside and he stands helplessly in the hallway. 

 

As a precaution, Bitty locks the door. He knows Jack can hear the click. He might feel bad about it, but he considers this a tease, which they both enjoy. Besides, he’s about to make it up to Jack. 

 

He sets his bag on the bed and carefully unpacks the costume and its accompanying toy. He strips down to his underwear and debates whether to keep them on. That the bunny suit is going to get dirty - if not ruined - is a foregone conclusion, so he decides to slide them off. Naked, he slides his hand back between the cheeks of his ass. He finds the hard silicone of the plug and presses on it. He moans loud enough that he can be sure that anyone listening just outside the door will be able to hear. 

 

Indulgence passed, Bitty puts the bunny suit on. He stows his bag in the corner, makes sure they’ve got at least one bottle of lube readily available, and picks up the larger of the twin butt plugs. They’re stylized carrots, the larger with pronounced rounded ridges to mimic the lines of a real carrot, their flared bases green and vaguely leaf-shaped. Bitty’s not above pausing in front of Jack’s full-length mirror and testing out a pose. He’s a little nervous, but he knows he’s fucking cute.  If Jack doesn’t appreciate this, he’s going to deserve a night on the couch. 

 

Bitty takes a deep breath and crosses to the door. He unlocks it and then swings it open fast so that he can immediately step back, lean against the door frame in what he hopes is a sexy pose, and raise his toy teasingly close to his lips. 

 

“Well? What do you think?”

 

Jack has, somewhat ridiculously, been waiting just outside the door the whole time. His hungry eyes darken at the sight of Bitty.

 

“Fuck. Is that…?”

 

Bitty nods and gives the carrot plug a lick. 

 

“The internet is a wonderful place. I got this as part of a matching set.”

 

“What else came with the set?”

 

Bitty smirks. “You’ll see. C’mon in here, honey.” 

 

He turns around and very deliberately arches his back. The perfect round ball of fluff that serves as the costume’s tail sits just above the swell of his ass. He wiggles his hips before taking a few steps into the room. Jack follows, moving as if hypnotized. Bitty doesn’t need to look back to know exactly where he’s looking. 

 

“You still haven’t told me what you think of it, Jack.”

 

There’s a moment of silence and then Bitty shrieks when strong hands grip his waist. By the time Jack lifts him and deposits him on the bed, he’s giggling. 

 

“Actions speak louder than words, eh?” Jack says, voice rough. They kiss, because it’s been too long and they’re really overdue for a good, proper snog. Bitty’s pink and breathless when they part. 

 

Jack’s hand finally finds Bitty’s, still curled around the plug. 

 

“Do you want me to use this, mon lapin?”

 

Bitty shivers, but he gives Jack a truly dirty smile. 

 

“We can. Unless you’ve got a bigger carrot for me.” 

 

Jack’s face screws up and Bitty bursts out laughing. “That bad?” Jack laughs along. 

 

“Yeah, but also kind of hot? I’m not sure what to do with that.” 

 

“I better not tell you what that plug is called, then. I groaned.”

 

“Oh god, what is it?”

 

Bitty shakes his head. “I’ll tell you later. Right now…”

 

He puts a hand on Jack’s chest to push him up and off of Bitty. The plug thumps onto the bed to be used later. He moves his hands to Jack’s shoulders and uses the leverage to maneuver him, sitting up with his legs stretched out. Bitty straddles his thighs. He shimmies his his hips, arches his back, shows off the costume to the best of his ability. He takes Jack’s hands and guides them to his waist. 

 

“You said actions speak louder than words. So show me what you think of it.”

 

The costume is low cut, showing off a generous portion of Bitty’s chest. Jack takes full advantage. After he has the go-ahead, he leans forward and attaches his lips to Bitty’s neck. He can’t leave a mark, but he sucks hard enough to let Bitty know he really wants to. His mouth trails down to Bitty’s collarbone, where he lingers. Bitty’s fingers thread through his hair and he gasps when he feels the graze of teeth. Jack’s hands mimic his lips, trailing down his back to his butt. It’s a well-established fact that Jack  has a hard time keeping his hands off his boyfriend’s ass for long. 

 

Bitty glances back and giggles to see Jack give his cotton tail a squeeze. 

 

“Couldn’t resist,” Jack mutters. He goes back to fondling. Bitty presses back; Jack’s fingers are so close to that sweet pressure inside of him that is just not quite enough. 

 

He’s kind of thought that Jack would be trying his best to get the costume off him, but so far he seems happy to work with it still on. He kisses down Bitty’s chest and only pulls the zipper down enough to pull the garment to the side and expose one nipple. Bitty tips his head back with a pornographic moan as Jack teases the little peak with the tip of his tongue. He closes his lips around it, sucks, pinches it between his teeth. Bitty’s fingers tighten in his hair. 

 

Jack’s fingers are low, cupping underneath his butt. They’re almost tickling when they slip up, under the hem of Bitty’s criminally short shorts. Bitty gasps and grins at Jack. 

 

“Come on, honey,” he breathes. “You’re on the right track.”

 

The fabric of the costume isn’t particularly high quality; the thing was ordered from Amazon, after all. But it’s mostly soft and, more importantly, fairly stretchy. Jack tests the elasticity, tugging on it before pushing up the legs of the costume and getting his hands firmly on both of Bitty’s ass cheeks. The bunched up fabric pushes into the plug inside him. 

 

Bitty moans loudly. He wraps his arms around Jack’s shoulders and presses his face against his neck. It’s a more dramatic reaction than Jack is expecting from just groping.

 

“Bits?”

 

“Mm, sorry. It’s just…” Bitty wiggles. “You should, uh. Go deeper. It’s the, um, the rest of the set.” 

 

Jack’s eyes widen. Bitty stays relatively still while Jack pushes one hand all the way into his shorts. His fingers press between his cheeks and he goes still when he feels the hard edge of the plug. Jack groans. 

 

“Fuck. How long have you had this in?”

 

“Since leaving the Haus,” Bitty says in a small voice. “It’s not enough, Jack. I need…” 

 

Jack pushes on the base of the plug and Bitty gasps. 

 

“Please, oh my god.” 

 

Jack grins and withdraws his fingers. He pulls away from Bitty, who pouts. He spends a moment digging in a drawer of his bedside table. Bitty crosses his arms over his chest and raises an eyebrow when he sees what Jack produces. It’s a little sewing kit, one that Jack uses for replacing buttons and other minor repairs. 

 

“Jack Zimmermann, so help me, if you are gonna start a craft project…” 

 

His eyes go wide when Jack pulls the small, but sharp, scissors from the kit and sets the rest of it aside. 

 

“Um. What are you planning to do with that?”

 

“Bend over for me?”

 

Bitty stares at Jack, who is holding up the scissors. 

 

“Jack! Are you planning on destroying my costume?!”

 

Jack doesn’t quite manage to look abashed. “Only a little bit. I can buy you a new one.” 

 

Bitty’s silent just long enough for Jack to start looking worried, for him to lower the scissors. Then he turns his back to Jack, plants his forearms on the mattress, and sticks his ass in the air. He glances back around to wink at Jack. 

 

“This costume ain’t worth that much.” 

 

Jack grins. He sidles up behind Bitty and smooths a hand up his back. When he drags his hand back down, he pauses to squeeze at Bitty’s tail. Bitty laughs. 

 

“You know that’s just an extra large cotton ball, right? It’s not like I can feel it.”

 

“Yeah,” Jack says, and it sounds wistful. Bitty makes a mental note of that. Eager to move on to the good part, though, he wiggles his butt. Jack puts a steadying hand on his hip. 

 

“Okay, hold really still. I do  _ not  _ want to accidentally cut you.” 

 

Bitty does as he’s told, going so far as to hold his breath. He can feel a light tugging at the back seam of the costume’s shorts, and then hears a little snipping sound. Jack pulls the fabric away from Bitty’s skin and cuts along the seam. There’s a quiet, still moment when Jack sets the scissors aside, and then Bitty gasps. Jack’s fingers are a little cold as they reach through the slit in the back of the shorts and brush against Bitty’s skin. He takes hold of the little plug and works it out of Bitty’s ass. 

 

Bitty groans. His hole clenches on nothing and Jack licks his lips. He spares a glance at the plug - another carrot-shaped toy with a flared ‘leaf’ base - and sets it aside. He bends down, bringing himself level with Bitty’s backside. He plants his hands on the globes of Bitty’s ass and spreads. It has the bonus effect of pulling the ripped halves of fabric apart. Bitty is trembling, evidently holding his breath again. 

 

He lets it out in a rush as Jack’s mouth makes contact with his flesh. Jack starts with a kiss to the inner curve of Bitty’s cheek and then gently bites the spot. Bitty yelps and Jack soothes it with his tongue. His fingers dig into firm flesh and spread his boyfriend wider. He licks inward. 

 

“Oh lord, Jack…” Bitty pushes his hips back. Bitty hadn’t been sure about this the first time they’d tried it, but now he can’t get enough. Neither can Jack. He goes at it with even more than his usual enthusiasm. Bitty’s fingers clench in the sheets beneath him in his effort not to fuck back and potentially break Jack’s nose. Jack licks and nips and points his tongue to press it inside Bitty. He moans as he fucks him with his tongue. Bitty lets out little breathy gasps. 

 

Jack stops when his jaw starts to ache. With enough time and effort, he could probably get Bitty off like this, but he has other plans. He places one more kiss on Bitty’s cheek and then sits up. Bitty whines. 

 

“Don’t worry, mon lapin. I’m going to take care of you.” 

 

Jack moves over him, covering Bitty’s back. His dick, hard in his jeans, presses against Bitty’s ass. He kisses the back of Bitty’s neck, the side of it, his jaw. His hands loop under him. One finds his zipper and tugs it down a couple of inches. He slides it inside to rub Bitty’s chest. The other goes to the tenting front of his shorts. He’s gratified to know that Bitty is this hard because of him. He curls his fingers and strokes along the outline of his cock. 

 

Bitty opens his mouth in a loud, wanton moan. He undulates his body back against Jack’s. His cock twitches under Jack’s hand. Jack pulls the leg of one of Bitty’s shorts up, bunching it past the crease of his hip. It takes a bit of doing, but he gets Bitty’s dick pointed down and sticking out of the little opening. He circles his thumb over the head. BItty shudders against him. 

 

“Honey, I need...come on, Jack, you’re still dressed.”

 

Jack huffs a laugh in Bitty’s ear. He gives Bitty’s dick another rub and nips his earlobe. Bitty squirms. 

 

“I mean it!” he complains. “Besides, those jeans can’t be comfy.” 

 

Jack finally pulls away. He sits back on his heels Bitty rolls over to look at him. Jack groans at the sight; Bitty leaning back on his elbows with his legs spread. His dick is still peeking from the leg of his costume. He can see exactly how Jack is looking at him and gives a coquettish smile. He waves a hand as if to say ‘get on with it.’

 

Jack does, pulling his short over his head. He blushes to see Bitty’s eyes rake appreciatively over his chest. It takes a little shifting around to get his jeans off. He’s left in his boxer-briefs, his erection pushing the fabric out obscenely. Bitty hums like he’s looking at a particularly delicious meal. He crooks a finger at Jack. 

 

Jack grins and crawls over him. They kiss and now that Bitty is able, he’s determined to get his hands all over his boyfriend. Jack doesn’t let him get away with it for long. He grips Bitty’s wrists and pins them above his head. Bitty aims a challenging look up at him. 

 

“This okay? I want…”

 

Bitty’s expression softens. “What do you want, baby?” 

 

“I want to use the carrot. And then I want to fuck you.” 

 

Bitty moans and rocks up against him. “Okay. Yeah.” 

 

Jack kisses him again. He releases Bitty’s wrists, but Bitty keeps them where Jack put them until Jack rolls him over. Bitty gets the idea, but he lets Jack move him rather than get into position himself. Once again, he’s on his elbows and knees. Jack pulls Bitty’s hips higher into the air. 

 

He slicks up the larger of the carrot plugs and then drizzles lube over Bitty’s hole. He rubs it over his pucker, works it in with one finger. Then he presses the tip to Bitty’s hole. It’s cold, makes Bitty gasp. 

 

Jack pushes it in slowly, rounded ridge by rounded ridge as it gets thicker. He reaches around to fondle Bitty’s dick as he does it. Bitty’s making little aborted bucking movements. He wants to stay still for Jack, but it’s so hard when he wants more. Needs more. 

 

Once it’s fully inside Bitty, Jack presses his palm to the flat base. He pushes on it experimentally, driving the toy in further. Bitty lets out a guttural moan. Jack does it a couple more times. Bitty grunts with each one. Jack takes hold of the green ‘leaves’ and starts to steadily pump the toy in and out. Bitty gasps when one of the ridges catches on his rim. Jack pauses, but it didn’t seem to be a gasp of pain. Bitty pushes his hips back. 

 

He looks so perfect like this. Ass in the air, little bunny tail sitting perkily on his lower back, toy protruding. And the little noises he makes. Jack makes a sound like a growl and dives in. He laps at the base of the plug where it disappears into Bitty’s body, the sensitive skin around it. Bitty whines. 

 

He has to stop licking when he reaches a certain speed and now focuses on pumping the toy in and out while he rubs Bitty’s cock. 

 

“Do you like that, mon petit lapin?” 

 

Bitty moans. “Yes. More.” 

 

Jack chuckles. He’s enjoying having this control over Bitty, over them both. It’s not normally like this, but something about the bunny costume brings out a certain hunger in him. He’s not complaining, and neither is Bitty. 

 

Jack shifts on the bed to push the toy more forcefully into Bitty. He angles it in the hopes that he can stimulate Bitty’s prostate. The ridges on the toy are pretty good for that, it turns out. Bitty wails and then stuffs his face into a pillow. 

 

“No, mon cher,” Jack coos, his voice low and rumbling. “Let me hear you.” 

 

He pauses to tug the pillow away. Bitty makes a little pouting sound. He puts a hand over his face, but it does nothing to hide how red he is. Jack grins and leans over to kiss his cheek. 

 

“Are you ready for my cock, bè?”

 

“Uh huh.” Bitty nods, still trying to hide his face against the mattress. 

 

“There’s no need to be ashamed. I’ll give you what you need.” As he says it, Jack twists the plug inside Bitty. Bitty gives a high pitched moan. 

 

“Please! Jack!” 

 

“Since you asked nicely.”

 

He kisses Bitty’s bare shoulder and slides the toy out of him. He puts an arm around Bitty’s chest to pull him into a kneeling position, flush against Jack’s chest. Bitty can feel his dick pressed up against the opening in the back of his costume; at some point, he’d lost his underwear. 

 

Bitty rolls his hips back to feel more of that hot weight pressing against him. He feels desperate, so worked up now that he’s on the verge of reckless. Jack’s got a steady hand on his hip, though, holding him still. 

 

“Patience. It won’t be much longer, just need lube.” 

 

They’re both clean and usually use condoms for the sake of cleanliness. But tonight it’s clear that this is going to be filthy anyway. So Bitty waits, trembling with anticipation, while Jack curls a slicked hand over his cock. He’s puffing hot breath against Bitty’s neck as he rubs the head of his dick over Bitty’s hole. Bitty’s about to complain again when Jack finally,  _ finally _ begins to press in. 

 

They’re both still for a few moments once Jack is sheathed inside of Bitty. Bitty’s been worked open plenty, but it’s still good to have this moment to adjust. Jack’s significantly bigger than the carrot plugs. Jack has his arms tightly around Bitty’s chest. 

 

Bitty sighs and tips his head back on Jack’s shoulder when he starts to move. It’s a slow, dirty roll of hips that drives his cock further into Bitty’s body. They rock together, moving like waves. Bitty’s aware of Jack’s grunts and his hot breath. He knows he’s making noise himself, but he can’t worry about how he sounds now. He’s overtaken by the steady motion of their bodies. He reaches back, slides a hand into Jack’s hair. The other hand goes to pull the zipper all the way down. 

 

The costume begins to slide off of one of Bitty’s shoulders. It hangs open, leaving his chest bare for Jack’s hands to explore. Bitty’s doesn’t have much in the way of body hair, but the zipper stops low enough that there’s a peek of dark gold curls. He kind of wishes that they were in front of a mirror, or that they could film this, because he’s never felt so sexy in his life. 

 

It only gets better. 

 

Bitty’s fingers twist in Jack’s hair, which seems to flip a switch. Jack growls, actually  _ growls _ . He grips Bitty’s hip tightly with one hand and pushes Bitty down by his shoulder. Bitty gasps, hands flying out to catch himself. He winds up gripping the comforter for dear life as Jack picks up the pace. 

 

He pounds into Bitty and this. This is what Bitty needs. What he’s been trying to get out of Jack since they started. Bitty’s throat is going to go sore as he moans almost continuously, the sound punctuated by gasps with each hard thrust. The soft fabric of the costume muffles the sound of Jack’s hips snapping into him, but it does nothing to dull the feeling. Shakily, Bitty reaches underneath himself. He frees his cock from where it’s trapped down the leg of his shorts, but can do little more than wrap his hand around it. He can’t concentrate with Jack fucking him like this. 

 

Jack drapes himself over Bitty’s back. He pistons his hips mercilessly and Bitty is suddenly, ridiculously certain that they really look like a couple of bunnies. 

 

“Jack. Jack, I...aahh, I’m…” Bitty sobs into the mattress. He feels Jack’s teeth dig into his shoulder, where the costume has slid down. Bitty closes his eyes tight. The feeling crests over him fast, almost unexpectedly. “Oh my god, Jack!”

 

He comes, spurting over his hand and into the bunny suit. He clenches hard on Jack’s cock. Jack slows his pace, but Bitty pushes back with his hips. He’s shaking from his orgasm, breathing hard, but he needs this. 

 

“No. Don’t stop. Please, please, I want it.  _ Please _ .” 

 

Jack doesn’t need to be told again. He pounds into Bitty as fast as before. Bitty can only hold on for the ride. 

 

It doesn’t take much longer. Bitty’s tight, clenching around Jack, and he’s been so worked up for so long. His hips stutter to a halt and he grunts, pumping Bitty full. 

 

There’s a moment, silent but for their heavy breathing, and then Jack slowly pulls free of Bitty’s body. He rolls off of him and allows Bitty to slump onto the bed. 

 

“You okay?” he asks hoarsely. 

 

“Uh huh. I just... _ oh. _ ” Bitty sighs deeply. He finally finds the strength to roll over and face Jack. 

 

Jack studies him. “Wow. You are...well, you’re a  _ mess _ .” 

 

Bitty smacks him weakly. “That better be a compliment, because it’s your fault.” 

 

They lie there, catching their breath and watching each other, for an unknown number of minutes. Bitty’s eyelids feel heavy but just as he’s starting to drift, Jack sits up and jostles him. Bitty watches him survey the scene. 

 

Jack snorts. “Such a mess.” 

 

Bitty pushes himself up to take stock. Jack isn’t wrong. There are clothes, some halfway on the bed, some thrown across the room. There seem to be more clothes strewn about than they were actually wearing. The carrot toys are lying on the comforter in wet spots of lube. The spot on his shoulder where Jack bit him is stinging and he knows there’s a mark. 

 

Bitty’s aware of how ruined his costume is now. The slit that Jack made in the seat of it has ripped open further and there are stains of lube dotting the fabric, along with Jack’s come leaking out of him. His own come is an uncomfortably drying streak on the inside front of the suit. 

 

They catch each others’ eyes. Neither of them can contain their laughter now. When they catch their breaths again, Jack suggests “Shower?” 

 

“Shower,” Bitty nods. 

 

They get up, moving gingerly from soreness and a desire to not spread the lube and semen stains. Bitty takes mercy on the romper and lets it fall to the floor. He follows Jack to the bathroom. 

  
“So, did you like my Halloween costume?” he asks, grinning. Jack gives him a  _ look _ and doesn’t bother to answer. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Jack's turn. Or Bitty's, depending on your perspective. Speaking of, it's Jack's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg I'm sorry it took so long to write this. Swawesome Santa was a thing, I got a new job, life's been busy. So I hope y'all enjoy! Thanks to my bud [@bakingsouthernbelle](bakingsouthernbelle.tumblr.com) for the beta. Especially because my T key only works half the time, so OH BOY THE TYPOS. As always, come hang out with me on tumblr [@captaindog](captaindog.tumblr.com)

Jack’s hand is on the small of Bitty’s back, just above his ass as Bitty rides him. His thumb moves in little circles. Bitty has his head bowed, bottom lip trapped between his teeth. His hands are clenched on the bars of the headboard for leverage. Sweat drips from both of them. They’ve been at it for a while now.

 

“Close. I’m close, Jack,” Bitty gasps.

 

Jack grunts in response. His hand, curled around Bitty’s dick, pumps faster.

 

Bitty throws his head back, gasping out curses and Jack’s name. Jack’s learned to love that sound. Bitty’s hips lose their steady rhythm and instead he grinds down on Jack’s cock. He comes, leaving messy streaks over Jack’s belly. Jack growls and grabs for Bitty’s hips. His fingers may leave small bruises, but Bitty never minds. He fucks up into him roughly until he comes with a long groan.  

 

They stare at each other, panting, for a long moment.

 

Eventually, Bitty carefully lifts himself off of Jack. He walks to the bathroom to get a damp cloth on slightly shaky legs. Jack doesn’t move at all, just lies limp on the bed. Bitty chuckles while he gently cleans his boyfriend up.

 

“Did I break you, honey?”

 

Jack snorts. His eyes are closed. “Not yet. But I’m sure you’ll try again.”

 

“Count on it.”

 

Bitty throws the cloth into the hamper and crawls back into bed. Normally, he’s pretty adamant about washing his face and brushing his teeth before sleep (and ribbing Jack into it too), but tonight it seems he’s exhausted enough to let it go. They haven’t had the time to be this energetic in a while. He snuggles up to his boyfriend, arms around him and head resting on his shoulder. Jack raises his arm to lazily brush his fingers over Bitty’s back. Bitty sighs happily and relaxes against him. This is one of the best feelings in the world, Jack thinks. He feels vulnerable and protective all at once. They stay like that for a few minutes before Jack blurts out something that’s been on his mind.

 

“I’ve been thinking about Halloween.”

 

Bitty stirs. “Hm?” His voice cracks a little; he’d been dozing off.

 

“Halloween.”

 

Bitty’s eyes crack open and he levels Jack with a confused frown. “Halloween? Like, plans? Honey, it’s months away.”

 

“No, last Halloween.”

 

Jack watches him process for a moment. It makes sense for Jack to have brought it up. They have just had fantastic sex, after all.

 

“You were thinking about it while we were…”

 

“When I came.”

 

It’s a testament to how close they are that Bitty doesn’t giggle at Jack’s bluntness. He’s well used to it by now. “Just a good memory?”

 

“Well, yeah. I think about it sometimes.”

 

Bitty props himself up on his elbow to look at Jack. “And?”

 

Jack shrugs. “I think I’d like to do something like that again.”

 

“Like…?”

 

Jack sighs. It’s a little embarrassing. He’s not used to being able to be so open about his desires.

 

“Hey, you can tell me. I just wanna know what you liked best so I can try giving it to you again.”

 

Jack doesn’t answer right away. He twists to turn his bedside lamp off. Bitty waits patiently for him to settle and find the right words.

 

“The costume.” His voice sounds a little tight; he’s forcing the words out. “That costume, with those toys. Something about them. It was playful, but...really hot.”

 

Even in the dark, Jack can see Bitty smile. Bitty kisses his cheek. “So you want me to get a costume like that again?”

 

“I...not exactly. It’s just...something about the bunny thing, specifically. Not that...it’s not an animal thing. Just...the puck bunny thing.”

 

“Oh ho, Mr. NHL Star. Like having your groupies, do you?”

 

“Only when it’s you.”

 

“I had a good time that night too,” Bitty says more quietly. “I’d be happy to repeat the experience.”

 

“Thanks, Bits.”

 

“All you ever have to do is ask. The worst I can say is no. And I probably won’t.”

 

Jack smiles. Bitty snuggles in closer. Jack falls asleep thinking about last Halloween. He thinks about how open Bitty is to exploring this, and what he might want to try with him.

 

+

 

Jack tries not to feel too self-conscious as he opens the small collection of boxes that have arrived over the past couple of days. They’ve all been packaged discreetly, and no one could guess what’s inside them at a glance. Still, he’s never ordered anything like this before. He’s only even stepped inside a sex shop once, junior year, where Shitty had dragged him in excitement (they’d offered safe bondage classes and seminars on consent).

 

He carefully opens the first box, the one from the online lingerie store. He feels the fabric as he pulls the garments from their wrapping. They’re good quality, well made. And he’s sure they’ll fit, because he’d been meticulous about his measurements. Of course, he tries them on to make sure.

 

They’re not like anything he’s worn before. Well, the panties are kind of like a jockstrap. But he’s never seen a jock so pink or lacy, certainly never with a little bow at the front. The stockings are entirely foreign, and not particularly comfortable. They’re knit, more thigh-high socks rather than sheer stockings to be held up with garters. The ribbing clings to his thighs, almost too tight - any looser and they’d probably fall. Even so, they don’t stay up as well as he’d like.

 

When he looks at himself in the mirror, though, the slight discomfort is totally worth it. It’s strange, to have his clothing so at odds with his body. He’s muscular, hairy, and about as stereotypically masculine as it gets. He kind of likes the contrast and he thinks Bitty will too.

 

Next comes the box from the sex toy vendor. He’d found a large selection online, with multiple materials and a choice of real fur or faux. He’s opted for real, because he dislikes the texture of acrylic fibers. Just in case, he has two plugs. One is pastel pink, the other white, both attached to stainless steel anal plugs. Large, because he’d been feeling ambitious. He’s got a drawer full of lube anyway.

 

He takes off the stockings and panties before playing. He doesn’t want to stain them before they’ve had their chance in the spotlight. He selects the white tail plug and cleans it before settling on the floor in front of his full-size mirror. He watches himself over his shoulder.

 

It takes no time at all for him to get impatient. One finger in his ass and he’s already rocking his hips back against his hand. He’s cultivated very good self control, though, and manages to wait until he can slide two fingers easily inside himself before pushing the plug in. It burns a little, but not enough to be concerning.

 

Jack pushes until the plug slides all the way in and the tail sits flush against his ass. He admires the contrast of white fluff against his skin. He reaches back with both hands and spreads himself, then lets his cheeks clap back together. It makes the hairs of the tail flutter.

 

Jack pushes himself to his feet. He gives a full, slow turn in front of the mirror. He’s almost expecting the tail to lose its charm from some angle, but it never does. It stays perky, fluffy, absolutely perfect.

 

He sticks out his ass and wiggles it, looking over his shoulder. He grins broadly. If only he could take some photos, but he knows that’s too risky. He’ll just have to wait until Bitty’s next visit.

 

+

 

It’s one of those rare occasions when Samwell has a long weekend and it coincides with a game break for Jack. Of course Jack and Bitty take advantage of it. As soon as Bitty gets out of class on Thursday and packs his things up, he takes the last train down to Providence. By now, he’s gotten good at quickly preparing for a trip to Jack’s.

 

Jack meets him at the station, as usual. Bitty’s yawning something awful, so Jack suggests they go straight to bed when they get to his apartment. Which is fine. They have all weekend to catch up and enjoy each other. They fall asleep curled up together, warm and safe.

 

Jack is up first, very early, to Bitty’s disgruntlement. He cracks a bleary eye open as Jack kisses his forehead and slides out of bed. Jack chuckles as Bitty reaches out with both hands to try and pull his (very warm) boyfriend back into bed. Bitty makes a whining sound that doesn’t quite manage to become words.

 

“Gym time, Bittle. You go ahead and sleep in.” He knows that suggesting Bitty get up and work out with him will only amount to pouting.

 

“‘S your day off,” Bitty grumbles.

 

“Mostly. But I can’t skip today. I’ll probably be back before you’re even up.”

 

In response, Bitty gives a loud moan, rolls over, and pulls the blankets almost entirely over his head. Jack watches the lump of him with a sleepy smile until his breathing evens out again.

 

“See you later, Bittle,” Jack whispers, despite knowing he’s gone unheard. He changes into gym clothes, gets his bag, and quietly leaves.

 

Jack can’t say he really likes his early morning workout. Honestly, he likes sleeping in, likes waking up with Bitty to sunlight streaming through the blinds. But he knows he need this, and it does feel good to finish a workout and be able to hit up a takeout restaurant before the lunch rush. He struggles to get back into the apartment without upsetting the bags of curry, pad thai, and spring rolls. Bitty’s nowhere to be seen when he gets through the door and makes his way into the kitchen. Jack sets out the food and starts a pot of coffee before going to check the bedroom.

 

Sure enough, Bitty’s still in bed. He’s sprawled out, taking up as much space in the big bed as possible, blankets thrown every which way. His boxers are slung low on his hips and the sun on his bare chest makes him shine golden. He opens his eyes and smiles lazily at Jack.

 

“How long have you been awake?” Jack asks.

 

Bitty shrugs. “No idea. How long have you been gone?”

 

“About three hours. I brought back breakfast. Well, lunch.”

 

Bitty stretches and inhales deeply. Jack watches his body arch and relax again. A familiar want stirs in him, but he ignores it for now.

 

“Mm. I can smell it. Indian?”

 

“Thai.”

 

“Mm.”

 

Bitty drags himself out of bed. They move in quiet harmony. Bitty brushes his teeth and dresses. Jack changes from his gym clothes into worn jeans and a t-shirt. They admire each others’ bodies in their various states of undress, but in a casual way. Their want can wait a little while, for a more opportune time.

 

Coffee’s poured, food is divvied up onto plates, and social media is scrolled through. They sit side by side at the kitchen island, letting their legs nudge together with ease. There’s not much clean up, since they’ve eaten most of their meal directly from the cartons. They hip check each other playfully on the trip to the garbage can and then the sink.

 

“Any plans for the day?” Jack asks, leaning back against the counter. He sips his coffee. It’s all very casual and innocent, but the look that crosses Bitty’s face isn’t.

 

“Oh, none in particular. I thought we could just hang out here. Catch up.”

 

“Got any homework you should be doing?”

 

Bitty groans and the moment’s killed. Not that Jack is actually up for anything more than teasing just now.

 

“Ja-ack! Is that really how you want me spending my time here with you?”

 

“Ah, so you do have homework.”

 

Bitty grumbles. He knows he’s been beaten.

 

“Come on. Let’s just get some done so you don’t have to worry about it for the rest of the weekend. I’ll help where I can.”

 

It turns out to be French, which means that it’s basically a tutoring session. Jack and Bitty sit on the couch, flash cards spread around them. Jack gently corrects Bitty’s pronunciation until he gets it right - well, passable. Bitty sits cross-legged, catching his pen between his teeth when he has to think really hard about some conjugation. It’s a habit he hates and chastises himself for, but Jack thinks it’s cute. And anything that draws attention to Bittle’s lips is generally a good thing in Jack’s book.

 

They work for what feels like hours, going over flash cards and the practice worksheets Bitty’s supposed to complete. That estimate isn’t too far off. Jack pushes, and Bitty gets frustrated, but they manage to get the whole of it done. The jury’s out as to whether Bitty’s retained any of his vocab, but continuing at this point would just be torture.

 

Bitty marks the last accent on his sheet with a flourish and then collapses back against the arm of the couch. He throws an arm over his face.

 

“That’s it! I can’t take any more!”

 

“You sure? We could always go over-”

 

Jack’s clearly joking, but Bitty cuts him off anyway. “No! Mercy!”

 

“It’s pronounced ‘ _merci_.’”

 

Jack thinks he probably deserves the kick Bitty gives him. He laughs and concedes. “Okay, okay. Enough for today. You’ve made progress, Bittle.”

 

Bitty grins triumphantly and starts to gather up his flash cards. While he gets his things put away, Jack turns on the TV. Bitty’s no doubt on the verge of a headache, so an activity that requires very little brain power is in order. Once he gets into Netflix, Jack selects an episode of the Great British Baking Show at random. He leans back on the couch and opens his arms. Bitty crawls readily into them. Jack can actually feel the tension start to drain from his body as they watch. Bitty’s seen every episode before, so this is mostly just pleasant sound and images washing over them.

 

Jack’s eyelids start to feel heavy just as Bitty seems to get over his exhaustion. Bitty turns away from the TV, slides his arms over Jack’s shoulders. He kisses his cheek. It starts out sweet, and then he drags his lips down along Jack’s jaw. Jack hums and slides his hand down Bitty’s back.

 

“This is nice,” Bitty murmurs. Jack makes a noise of agreement. Bitty swings a leg over Jack’s to straddle his lap.

 

Despite Bitty’s forwardness, they still take it slow. Their hands move over each other, lips catching lips and any other available skin. But there’s no rush to remove clothes, no grind of hips just yet. It gives Jack time to get into it, since sometimes his libido can go dormant until Bitty rouses it. He gets his hands on Bitty’s ass to pull him further into Jack’s lap. He keeps them there, loving the way they fill his hands - Bitty’s squats have been paying off. That prompts Bitty to move, arching his back and gyrating his hips. As usual, the way Bitty moves drives Jack wild.

 

“Mm, missed you,” Jack murmurs into Bitty’s neck. “Been waiting too long for this.” Jack thinks briefly of the surprise he has in store, but decides that can wait. They’ll get to it eventually. Bitty seems eager, so why not indulge? Jack really has missed him, missed doing this kind of thing with him. His fingers dig into the firm flesh of Bitty’s ass and Bitty moans loudly. It’s the perfect ammunition for egging Jack on.

 

He’s just starting to push the hem of Bitty’s shirt up when they’re rudely interrupted. Jack’s phone starts to chime from his pocket. He briefly considers ignoring it, but it’s so loud and insistent and already Bitty’s pulling back with a sour look. Jack sighs and digs his phone out with the intention of just turning it to silent. When he sees the caller ID, though, he knows he can’t. He accepts the call with an apologetic look to Bitty. Bitty wriggles off of his lap.

 

“Hi, George.” Jack can’t conceal the resigned tone to his voice. Georgia, of course, picks up on it.

 

“Everything all right, Jack?”

 

 _Merde._ “Yeah, sorry. I’m fine. You just...didn’t catch me at the best moment.”

 

“Sorry. I know you’re probably trying to enjoy your weekend off. By the way, tell Eric I say hi.”

 

Of course Georgia knows. And she wouldn’t be calling, knowing she’s interrupting, without it being important. Jack pushes himself up from the couch. There’s no getting out of this conversation.

 

“I will. So, what’s going on?”

 

George sighs. “I’ve had a call requesting an interview.”

 

Jack frowns. Normally that kind of thing goes through the PR team, and then to him, or his agent. He doesn’t get direct phone calls from George about it.

 

“Thing is, it’s not just you. They want to do a joint interview with you and your father.”

 

Jack’s shoulders tense immediately. He’s done that kind of interview before, but not since he signed with the Falconers. Frankly, he doesn’t want to. He’s been working hard to be his own man, a successful athlete in his own right. Reminding people that he’s Bad Bob’s son hurts the progress that he’s made since he began his NHL career.

 

He doesn’t realize how long he’s been silent until George clears her throat. “Yeah, I didn’t think you’d love the idea. And from the way the reporter phrased it, it’s going to go exactly as you’d expect it.”

 

“I’d prefer to decline this one, George.”

 

“I know. And normally I’d tell them to take a hike, respectfully. But Jack...I do think you should do it.”

 

Jack takes a deep breath and lets it out slow. He’s anxious, and now he’s starting to get angry.

 

“Hear me out,” George says. She knows him well enough to understand what kinds of emotions he’s dealing with here. “It’s been a while since you’ve done one of these. And lately, all your interviews have been pretty...static. You’re saying the same things over and over - which is fine - but it’s not what the people really want to hear from you. I’m not saying you should spill your whole personal life. I just think...there’s no point pretending you’re _not_ Bob Zimmermann’s kid.”

 

Jack doesn’t answer for a few long seconds. “Can I have some time to think about it?”

 

George’s beat of hesitation gives him his answer.

 

“Unfortunately, we have to move quickly on this one. The publication has a deadline, and we should get this out of the way before all anybody wants to talk about is playoff season.”

 

Jack almost groans out loud. He pinches the bridge of his nose and tries to think quickly. He doesn’t want to do this, not at all. He’s been enjoying what he has with his father lately. They’re getting closer, working on their relationship outside of hockey. He doesn’t want an interview like this to interfere with his family. But logically he knows that this won’t cause actual conflict between himself and Papa, maybe just some awkwardness. And if George is recommending it...well, he trusts her.

 

“Fine. Okay, I’ll do it. I’ll call my dad about it, better he hears it from me.”

 

George sounds relieved. “Great. Thank you so much, Jack. I think you’ve made a good decision.”

 

Jack just grunts.

 

“I’ll let the publication know, and then we can schedule it. Just let your dad know what’s going on, and we’ll take care of the details.”

 

“Okay. Will do.”

 

“Thanks again, Jack. Have a great rest of your weekend, okay?”

 

“Yeah. See you.”

 

Jack hangs up the phone, feeling totally drained. He’s been pacing without thought and only now realizes that he’s wandered into the laundry room. He heads back to the living room, hoping to find Bitty there, and hoping he isn’t too annoyed. Bitty’s on the couch, feet propped on the coffee table as he scrolls through his phone. Jack sinks down next to him.

 

“George says hi. I hope you weren't tweeting that whole conversation,” he says in an attempt to chirp. Luckily, Bitty smiles and rolls his eyes, not irritated at all.

 

“Nope, just vague-tweeting about inopportune phone calls.”

 

Jack smiles back and ruffles Bitty’s hair. “Thanks for being patient. If I hadn’t taken that, I’d have just been worrying about it.”

 

“I know.” Bitty leans into him. He puts a hand on Jack’s thigh. It’s pleasant, familiar, but also a question.

 

“Sorry, bud. I just...that conversation really took me out of it.”

 

Bitty, to his credit, only shows a hint of disappointment. He pats Jack’s leg and nods. “I get it. Anything I can do for you, babe?”

 

Jack shakes his head. “Thanks, but I honestly just feel tired.” He winces. “This is really not how I wanted to be spending this weekend with you.”

 

Bitty stands and offers both hands to Jack. Jack takes them.

 

“You need a nap, I can tell. Come on.”

 

Jack stands gratefully. They head to the bedroom together. Since Jack usually power-naps, there’s no sense in undressing, so they just climb onto the mattress in their clothes. Jack sets an alarm on his phone and curls up on his side, the surest way for him to fall asleep during the day. Bitty snuggles right up behind him, arms wrapping tightly around his chest. The pressure and warmth are a comfort. Jack focuses on breathing steadily, and within minutes he’s asleep.

 

He cracks open a bleary eye at the sound of his alarm going off. He reaches out blindly to grab his phone, but the sound cuts off before he can manage it. He blinks and looks up to see Bitty. It takes a moment for his sleepy brain to understand why Bitty is no longer pressed up against his back.

 

“Sorry, hon. I forgot it was on snooze. Didn’t mean to wake you up.”

 

Jack sits up, confused. “How long have I been asleep?”

 

“Just a little over an hour. I silenced your alarm when it first went off. But I was in the kitchen so I didn’t catch it the second time.”

 

Jack can’t quite manage a reproachful look. “Bits, you should have let it wake me up.”

 

“Sweetheart, you need your sleep. And it wasn’t that much longer.”

 

Jack decides to let it go. Bitty was just looking out for him. “How long have you been up?”

 

Bitty shifts on his feet. “Um, maybe forty minutes. I didn’t actually sleep at all, wasn’t really that tired,” he says quickly. “And I wanted to get some dough made to chill.”

 

“It’s fine, Bits. Thanks for letting me sleep.”

 

Bitty sits down on the edge of the bed and leans down to kiss Jack. Jack smiles into it. He’s still kind of groggy, but this is nice.

 

“You keep sleeping if you want to. I’m gonna make a run to the grocery store.”

 

Jack wrinkles his nose.

 

“None of that! Unless you want leftovers and a protein shake for dinner, I need to pick a few things up.”

 

Jack’s actually perfectly fine with leftovers and a protein shake, but he knows Bitty isn’t. Even if Bitty’s assertion is an exaggeration of the state of Jack’s fridge and pantry. He shrugs in assent. Bitty kisses him again.

 

“I won’t be long.”

 

Jack snorts. It’s a known fact that Bitty does not make quick grocery trips, even when he knows exactly what he wants. Bitty scowls, but Jack just smiles.

 

“You can take your time. Take advantage of having a nice grocery store available.”

 

“You don’t wanna come with, do you?”

 

“Nah, I think I’ll sleep a little longer after all.” It’s a lie, but one he knows Bitty won’t mind later. Bitty nods, approving of Jack’s napping choices. He gets up and gets ready to leave. Jack lays back down.

 

“See you in a bit, sweetheart.”

 

“Later, Bits.”

 

Jack waits until he hears the door latch behind Bitty before he gets up. His first order of business is to relieve himself. He’d woken up hard, partially because of a full bladder. But there’s definite arousal underneath all that. _Finally_. It’s perfect timing. He knows he has plenty of time to get ready, and he can surprise Bitty when he gets back.

 

He starts by pulling the Amazon box from the back of his closet and spreading its contents out on the bed. He pulls a bottle of lube from the bedside drawer. Everything laid out and ready, Jack undresses. He does it methodically, folding his clothes and setting them neatly aside. Somehow, the extra time this takes just builds up his excitement. Next comes the lube. He lays down a towel for the sake of his bedding and the new clothes laying on top of it.

 

Jack settles himself on his knees, one hand gripping the headboard. He slips two lubed fingers into his ass right away. In anticipation for his recent purchases, he’s a lot more loose than usual. He twists his hand and pumps his fingers in and out. A glance a his bedside alarm clock tells him he has plenty of time to enjoy this, to luxuriate.

 

He adds a third finger and just fucks himself for a while, working to get just the right angle. It’s so, so tempting to keep at it, to try for a fourth finger, but he doesn’t want to get too loose. He kind of loves the slight burn of a toy. With just a little reluctance, Jack withdraws his fingers. He replaces them with the pink tail plug. It goes in slowly, so he can draw out that sweet moment as the widest part of the flare pops past his rim. He closes his eyes and shudders. This toy is perfect for prostate stimulation, especially when he bends forward just a little bit and changes the angle. It’s not easy for Jack to get completely hard from anal stimulation alone, but he’s been at it long enough that his hard on is impressive. He grips the base of his cock, breathes steadily, and tries to slow himself down a little. It won’t do to have a pre-come stain on the front of his underwear before Bittle even gets here.

 

Now that he plug is in, Jack can finish dressing and setting the scene. He moves from his position on the bed gingerly, because every other step sends a jolt through him. He puts the other plug on the bedside table with the lube. He’s not sure if Bitty will want to use it, but the option is very open.

 

Next comes the panties and stockings. He’s pleased to find that the open back of the panties perfectly frames his new fluffy tail. It feels so dirty to slide the stockings up his legs. Nothing else so far has made him blush, but for some reason this does. It’s delicious.

 

Jack’s just admiring himself in he mirror when he hears the front door open and close. A chill runs down his spine. For once, Bitty actually has been quick with the shopping. Jack hurries to ready himself. He hears Bitty’s footsteps coming down the hall as he gets into position on the bed. The footfalls stop and there’s a knock.

 

“Jack, honey?” His voice is concerned. Of course; the bedroom door had been open when Bitty left. It’s that moment when Jack realizes he’s forgotten the final touch to his look.

 

“Uh...just a minute!” he calls. He can hear that his own voice is off. But at least Bitty trusts him.

 

“...Okay.”

 

Jack scrambles. He fixes the headband with satiny bunny ears onto his head. He doesn’t have time to make sure it’s on right. He gets back on his knees and elbows. His thighs are pressed together, ass high in the air.

 

“Okay. You can come in.”

 

The door creaks open. Bitty gasps and Jack desperately wishes he could see his face, but he’s facing the other direction.

 

“Jack?” Bitty squeaks.

 

Jack looks over his shoulder. Bitty’s face is pink, his hand over his open mouth. His eyes are so wide.

 

“Surprise,” Jack says.

 

Bitty drops his hand. “You...good lord, Jack, do you have any idea how you look right now?”

 

Jack cracks a sly smile. “An idea, yeah. I practiced in the mirror.”

 

Bitty groans. “Lord almighty…”

 

“Well? Are you just going to stand there?”

 

Bitty only barely manages to look offended. “Jack Zimmermann! You just about gave me a heart attack. I need a moment to recover.”

 

“Don’t take too long,” Jack chuckles. Bitty _hmphs_ , but he crosses the room and clambers onto the bed behind Jack. Jack holds still, barely breathing. He tenses when he feels Bitty’s slightly chilled fingers on the backs of his thighs. They trace the edges of his stockings and trail upward to his ass. He relaxes and arches his back.

 

“Baby, this is so...I thought you’d want _me_ to wear something like this. When you last brought it up…”

 

“I know. And I wouldn’t complain if you did. But I wanted to do something special for you.”

 

“You are the king of surprise grand gestures,” Bitty laughs.

 

His hands slide flat over the cheeks of Jack’s ass now, feeling where lacy fabric ends and skin begins. He presses in just slightly with his fingertips. Jack knows he loves doing that, loves seeing Jack’s ample flesh give way for him. One of his hands moves to brush the fur of Jack’s tail. Jack can’t feel much of that, but he moans anyway. It has the intended effect. Bitty digs the fingers of one hand into Jack’s ass cheek and feels through the fluff of the plug with the other. He finds where the heated steel meets sensitive skin. After a few careful touches which make Jack shiver, he grips the plug and pushes it just slightly. Jack gasps aloud. He hears Bitty chuckle wickedly.

 

“I’m not sure what I should do with you first.”

 

Jack nods to the second plug on the bedside table. “You could join me.”

 

“Hmm. There’s an idea. But not just yet. I wanna enjoy _you_ being the bunny for a bit longer.”

 

Jack wiggles his butt. “Whatever you want.”

 

It must look hotter than Jack intended, because Bitty groans. One of his hands leaves Jack’s ass, and when Jack looks back at him, he can see it’s to adjust himself in his pants. Jack does it again.

 

There’s a soft rustling sound as Bitty rushes to undo his fly. He pulls his dick out and squeezes the base.

 

“Oh my god, Jack. I don’t think I’ve gotten hard his fast since I was fifteen.”  
  
Jack grins.

 

Bitty rubs Jack’s hip. “You doin’ okay like this? Knees okay?”

 

Jack hums in affirmation. Satisfied, Bitty grips his hips tighter, with both hands. Jack can’t guess what he’s going to do until suddenly, Bitty’s spreading his cheeks and pressing his face in between them.

 

Jack lets out a loud moan when he feels Bitty’s pointed tongue tracing his rim. Bitty licks at him, kneads his ass with strong baker’s fingers. The front of Jack’s pretty pink panties are stretched out obscenely. His dick twitches in them.

 

“Bits…” he gasps.

 

Bitty pulls back with a wet sound. “Get up,” he says.

 

Jack doesn’t move for a moment, unsure what his boyfriend means by that.

 

“Come on. I want to see you. The whole outfit. Before I ruin it all.” He sits back on his heels.

 

The word “ruin” makes Jack shiver. He hurries to get up off the bed. He watches Bitty, whose eyes are dark and darting up and down Jack’s body. Jack does a slow turn. He catches Bitty licking his lips.

 

“Gorgeous.”

 

Jack grins. He tugs his stockings up and readjusts himself in his panties. Bitty’s eyes go exactly where Jack wants them to. He grips his dick. It’s deliciously lewd, Bitty’s hard cock standing out, pink and stark against his otherwise very put-together outfit.

 

“I’m gonna fuck you, Jack. That sound good to you?”

 

His accent’s gotten thicker. Jack feels breathless. He nods.

 

“Are you going to undress?”

 

Bitty thinks about it. After a moment, he nods.

 

“I’m gonna put that other plug in.”

 

Jack groans at that.

 

He settles himself on his knees, unable to fully sit down with the plug in, and watches the stripease Bitty performs for him. Bitty sways his hips and pulls his shirt off over his head. He tosses it aside. His dick bobs and bounces with his movements in a way that draws Jack’s eye and makes his mouth water. He turns his back to slide his pants and underwear off in one go. Bitty’s as flexible as ever, so he manages to bend himself in half, ass in the air. Once fully naked, he saunters to the bedside table and picks up the other plug.

 

“It’s clean?”

 

Jack nods.

 

“Get me ready for it, sweetheart?”

 

Jack nods again. He takes the bottle of lube that Bitty passes to him. Bitty ges on his back with his legs spread wide. It’s not the most efficient way to do this, but Bitty takes less time to loosen up than Jack and he loves being able to reach down and tangle his fingers in Jack’s hair.

 

Of course, Jack doesn’t start with the lube, or even his fingers. He gets low (ass in the air) and tongues at Bitty’s hole. Bitty groans, pleased.

 

“That’s it, baby.”

 

He squeezes his thighs around Jack’s ears. It’s intoxicating. Jack closes his eyes and just dives in. He licks and kisses and presses in with his tongue. He can’t hear Bitty’s moans well because of how tightly Bitty’s legs are pressed around his head, but he can feel the tremors going through him. After a particularly strong twitch, Bitty tugs at his hair and loosens the grip of his legs.

 

“That’s...mmm. Better get to lube and fingers, baby. I don’t want to finish too quickly.”

 

Jack sits up somewhat reluctantly. His mouth is spit-wet and red, something he sees Bitty notice with a hungry look. He slicks his fingers and gets to work. When he starts to twist his hand to find Bitty’s prostate, Bitty gives him a light smack on the shoulder.

 

“None of that. Stretching only. Won’t be able to fuck you if I come too soon.”

 

Chastened, Jack does as he’s told. He preps Bitty for a few more minutes until Bitty decides he’s ready. He tugs Jack’s hair again to let him know. Jack reaches for the bunny plug.

 

“Ah ah!” Bitty snaps. “I’m gonna do this part.”

 

Jack sits back to watch. Bitty sits up on his knees. He arches his back and pushes the plug in slowly. His loud moans are exaggerated for Jack’s benefit, and Jack knows this, but they still make his cock throb.

 

“How does it look?” Bitty asks when he has the plug all the way in. He shakes his butt.

 

“Mm…” Jack’s hum is almost a growl. Bitty grins.

 

“Well, now. You know what comes next.”

 

Jack shivers and grins back. He runs a hand down his torso. “How do you want me?”

 

“Hands and knees, if you please.”

 

Jack hurries to get back into position. Because of their height difference, he can’t get his butt as high in the air as before. Still, this is Bitty’s favorite way to fuck him. He suspects it’s because Bitty likes watching his ass jiggle. He tucks a pillow under his chin and hugs it while Bitty sidles up behind him. Bitty keeps a firm grip on his hip while he starts to work the plug out of Jack’s ass. Jack hisses as the widest point gives some resistance.

 

But Bitty is careful. He gets it out without any real pain. Now Jack feels open, exposed. The air in the room feels chillier.

 

“Bitty, please…” Jack’s not really one for whining, but this is definitely a whine. Bitty laughs and gives his ass a light smack.

 

“Patience, sweetheart. I’m getting there.”

 

But Jack really has no patience left. He makes a forlorn sound and tries to wiggle back, as if he could back himself right onto Bitty’s cock. Bitty’s grip on his hip keeps him from getting too far, though. He takes a deep breath and tries to keep still.

 

Finally - _finally!_ \- Bitty decides that he’s ready. He shifts forward. Jack can feel the hot head of his dick pressing into first his ass cheek, and then his open pucker. The push inside is slow, agonizing and sweet. Jack is nearly trembling by the time Bitty bottoms out.

 

Bitty kisses the center of Jack’s back sweetly.

 

“Okay, baby?”

 

“Yes,” Jack gasps.

 

“Are you ready? I’m not gonna take it slow.”

 

Jack nods. “Yeah. Yes.”

 

Bitty is as good as his word. He drags his hips back, and then slams back into Jack full force. His hipbones smack into Jack’s plush ass almost painfully. The slapping noise is deliciously loud, muffled only a little by the panties Jack’s still wearing. Jack lets out a guttural moan. It’s all fuel to the fire. Bitty has incredible stamina and he maintains his pace until Jack is incoherent.

 

It’s times like this when Jack really lets himself give up control, gives himself over to his body’s desires and Bity’s sure care. He gasps and moans into the pillow, only sometimes managing to form words. Despite his small stature, Bitty is all lean muscle and precision. He knows just how to tilt his hips, even at this speed, to get the perfect angle inside of Jack. His dick isn’t huge, more proportional to his size, and this gives them the freedom to be rougher without worrying about injury.

 

Bitty slows down a little and Jack whines in protest. The noise Bitty makes in response is probably meant to be a breathy laugh. He bends over Jack’s back, pressing kisses there. One hand slides to the front of Jack’s panties. His fingers toy with the little bow there. They trace over the wet spot Jack’s twitching cock is forming.

 

“Do you want me to touch you, Jack? Want to come with me inside you?”

 

Jack struggles to find his voice. “I...no. Not...I just want you to fuck me hard. Until you finish.” If Jack comes while Bitty fucks him, it’ll be without his cock being touched.

 

He can feel Bitty smile against his skin. “Okay, baby. If that’s what you want.” He presses one last kiss to Jack’s shoulder and then straightens back up. He resumes his earlier pace. The room fills once again with the sound of skin slapping skin, with Bitty’s soft grunts and murmurs of encouragement, with Jack’s moans. Jack pushes back in time with Bitty’s thrusts, determined to make Bitty come inside him.

 

“Oh, honey,” Bitty croons. “You feel so good. You look amazing. Just for me, _fuck_.”

 

He squeezes Jack’s ass, digs his fingers in.

 

“Know you want to, Bits. Do it,” Jack says, familiar with Bitty’s desires enough to guess what he’s tempted to do. Bitty doesn’t waste any time. He spanks Jack, not to cause pain but to watch his butt jiggle and bounce.

 

“Fuck,” Bitty whispers. Jack can imagine Bitty’s eyes, wide and trained on Jack’s ass. Watching the bounce of it, watching his own cock disappear into his hole.

 

He slaps him again, on the other side. Jack’s glad for the panties, which soften the blow somewhat. Not that he minds being spanked, not at all. But usually they have conversations about it beforehand, mainly to make sure Jack’s bruises won’t be noticed in the locker room.

 

After that, Bitty’s too far gone to keep playing with Jack’s butt. He just holds him tight - there are going to be finger-shaped bruises later - and fucks him with abandon. His murmurs of encouragement devolve into grunts or moans.

 

“Come on, Bits,” Jack gasps. “Want you to come in me.”

 

Bitty moans loudly. He thrusts in fast, pausing each time before pulling back out. He finally tips over the edge with a soft curse. He continues to thrust, hips shuddering, until it becomes too much. He draws his spent cock out of Jack’s body.

 

“Oh, Jack...mmm…”

 

“God, Bitty.”

 

“You didn’t come.” Bitty sounds disappointed.

 

Jack shrugs as best he can. He’s still painfully hard. “Yet.”

 

Bitty’s still panting, still shaking from orgasm. But Jack hears him move with purpose behind him. There’s a click, then a slick noise, and then something cold is pressing into Jack’s ass.

 

“What-”

 

“Your plug, baby. Keep you nice and full for me. Hit that sweet spot and make you come so pretty.”  Bitty’s words are kind of slurred, but his hands are still sure. He pushes the tail plug into Jack’s loose hole. It goes in easy. Bitty has no trouble working it out and back in, fucking Jack with it. It only catches on his rim a little, a twinge that only enhances the experience. Jack can feel something hot and wet slide slowly down from his hole. It has to be Bitty’s ejaculate. Jack moans for him.

 

“So good. It’s so good, baby. I’m close.”

 

“Mm, good. I wanna see you come in your pretty pink panties.”

 

Bitty twists the plug inside him, its ridge rubbing his prostate almost dead on. More semen gets pushed out of Jack and drips down his thigh. He wonders if it’ll leave a stain on his stockings, where he can feel it soaking in.

 

“Oh baby, look at you,” Bitty sighs. “So filthy. Perfect. Such a good boy.”

 

Jack gasps aloud. “Bitty! Ah, I need-” He cuts himself off with a moan.

 

Bitty doesn’t need to hear the rest of the sentence. He keeps plunging the toy into Jack while he reaches around to cup Jack’s dick through lacy fabric. He strokes it, and then pushes the panties down under his balls. He uses Jack’s pre-come - of which there is...a lot - to jerk him off.

 

“Bitty!”

 

Jack trembles. His cock throbs in Bitty’s hand. Bitty catches most of it, but there’s no doubt they’re going to need to change the sheets.

 

“That was beautiful, baby,” Bitty says. He wipes his hand on the duvet (it’s dirty anyway). Jack wants to collapse onto the bed in a heap, but he manages to hold out until Bitty gets the plug out of him and slides his panties over his hips and down his thighs. Then, he guides Jack onto his back.

 

“Doin’ okay, sweetheart?” Bitty rubs Jack’s chest in a soothing way. Jack nods, his eyelids drooping. “Want to nap some more?”

 

Jack definitely feels like doing just that, but it’s too late in the day for that to be a good idea. He shakes his head.

 

“Bath or shower. Then dinner.”

 

Bitty hums approvingly. He gently rolls Jack’s stockings off. He gets off the bed to take his own plug out. In slow, languorous movements, they migrate to the bathroom together. Jack worries that he’ll fall asleep in a bath, so Bitty gets the shower running to heat up. When the room is appropriately steamy, they get in together. Their soapy hands move over each others’ bodies without urgency. Jack bends down so Bitty can work shampoo into his hair.

 

Neither says another word until they’re dried, dressed, and halfway through assembling dinner, when Bitty asks “Carrots in the salad?”

  
“Yeah.” Jack smiles and pulls the bag out of the fridge.


End file.
